


Making Shades of Purple Out of Red and Blue

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Seongwoo agrees to be Minhyun's fake boyfriend to get rid of his suitor, in exchange for a date with Kang Daniel. Chaos ensues when they found out their world is smaller than they thought.





	1. Friday

**Daniel**

Hyung I got home safely. Thanks for dropping me to the bus stop. _20:18_

**Ong**

_20:18 PM_ You should stop forgetting to bring your umbrella.

**Daniel**

Perhaps I’m doing it on purpose. ;) _20:18_

**Ong**

_20:19_ You sneaky bastard I knew it.

_20:19_ You’re pretending to be all clumsy to get my attention.

**Daniel**

Nah. I was just sitting quietly when you asked for my number first. _20:19_

**Ong**

_20:20_ Yah! That was for a group project!

_20:20_ You texted me first after that semester ended.

**Daniel**

Yeah because you told me to text you once I got home. _20:20_

After you dropped me to the airport, might I add. _20:20_

Of course I’ll text you. _20:21_

**Ong**

_20:21_ Hmm tell me the truth Kang Daniel.

_20:21_ Did you text me because I told you to?

_20:22_ Or because you wanted to?

**Daniel**

TTYL. Jaehwan just arrived and is moping. _20:25_

I’m guessing he’ll need some pampering. _20:25_

* * *

 

 

 

“Seongwoo, I have a problem.”

The former nonchalantly looked up from his phone, popping out the lollipop from his mouth. His roommate stood panting from the doorway leading to their small shared area. Minhyun was breathing heavy like he ran all the way from the music department to the dorm.

“What is it?”

“Seonho found my school!” Minhyun freaked out, emphasizing his words with his hands. “He brought me lunch earlier!”

“Seonho? He’s the high school kid who likes you, right?” Seongwoo waited for the other to nod before he continued. “What’s wrong with him? He sound pretty okay, even bringing you lunch to school.”

“Dude, he is in high school and we have, like, seven years age difference.” The slightly taller one slumped himself on his bed, groaning in frustration.

“Why haven’t you rejected him, then?”

“Seonho is Kang Dongho’s half-brother. I don’t want him to beat me to pulps when he learns that I rejected his brother.”

“I don’t understand the problem here, to be honest. Seonho isn’t being a threat or anything, is he?”

“He’s okay, a very good kid. He listens to me well except when I tell him I cannot, will not and will never date him.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“Well, earlier he was practically screaming in the hallways of my building that we’re dating. I told him to stop since the professors might hear him so I turned to Jonghyun to act peace officer and make him stop. However, the jerk only laughed at me and made me tell Seonho that I have a boyfriend. Not him, of course. So I did.”

“And then? Did Jaehwan hear or something?” Seongwoo asked, throwing his phone away since Minhyun’s story seems more interesting. Plus the fact that Daniel had stopped texting him.

“Not only did Jaehwan hear but Seonho said he wanted to meet this boyfriend. Only then will he stop stalking me. And he did admit that he is stalking me like I was supposed to find that romantic.”

“Oh, so go and look for a fake boyfriend. Better yet, you can ask your crush since forever Kim Jaehwan.”

Kim Jaehwan is the music major who Hwang Minhyun fancies. The two Music students met when Kang Daniel, of College of Dance, got injured during practice and Minhyun was the one standing guard on the clinic counter while the nurse gets throat medicine for him. Jaehwan was Daniel’s person to contact in case of emergency and Minhyun fell for him when he saw how he cared for his best friend, to which Daniel would like to disagree, thank you very much.

“That’s another problem. I didn’t know Jaehwan was close to Seonho but it turns out he is and I can’t just show up and ask him to join fooling his friend, can I?”

 “Is that so? Well, you can take Jonghyun, he’s handsome and responsible.”

“Seonho wants to meet this boyfriend on Saturday. Jonghyun’s got a gig this weekend.”

“Minki? His hair is long and you’re really touchy when you’re with him.”

“He’s not my type. What if he tells Jaehwan I like feminine looking guys? Besides, I’m touchy even when I’m with your loverboy.”

“Daniel’s not my boyfriend.”

“I didn’t even say his name!” Minhyun chuckled, totally catching his roommate.

“How about the exchange student you were helping out?”

“Aron’s totally not gay. Plus, it’s hard to even talk to him in Korean since he makes up words.”

“Then–”

“You. I was thinking you’d do it for me.”

Seongwoo forced his head to turn to Minhyun. He stared directly at the latter’s eyes, searching for any hint of joking from his best friend.

“Me?” He asked, pointing at his chest. “You want _me, Ong Seongwoo,_ to be your fake boyfriend? You want to tell Jaehwan’s friend that I’m your type?”

“What’s so bad with that?”

“Hwang Minhyun, have you seen me? I mean, look, my visuals are far from that of your Jaehwan’s!”

“Yah, Jaehwan’s handsome too! You haven’t even met him except for the photos I show you.” Minhyun argued, sitting up aggressively. “Besides, there are similarities in your personalities. You’re both crazily funny and both… I don’t know. You both can make me laugh.”

“Well that is because my jokes are actually funny and you laugh at everything he says!”

“Help me out and I will make your dream date come true.” Minhyun challenged, smirking as he saw Seongwoo’s eyebrows shot up.

“My dream date?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you told me that you’ve once dreamt that you were setup on a blind date, only to find out that Daniel was your date and he was actually the one who arranged everything?”

“I have?”

“I can make that come true, Ong. I can make Kang Daniel go on a blind date with you.”

Seongwoo thought hard and long about it. Well, at least that’s what he wanted to think because it didn’t take three seconds for him to agree.

“Fine. I’ll go out with you on Saturday and you’ll be arranging a blind date for me and Daniel on Sunday.”

“Well, not technically blind since one side knows who’s it gonna be so I’ll go for blurry.”

“I totally knew I am the funny one in this room.” Seongwoo said, turning his attention back to his phone to check if Daniel has texted back yet.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo meets Jaehwan then Seonho's brother.

“Minhyunnie, do you think I should wear this one or this one?” Seongwoo asked as soon as the other got out of shower. He was holding two hangers of his fancy clothes against his chest while standing in front of the mirror.

“Seongwoo, we’re literally just grabbing lunch with a high school student.” Minhyun replied, towel drying his hair furiously.

“Not for today, of course! I meant for my date tomorrow. It’s on, right?”

“Oh for God’s sake, you’ve got more than twenty four hours to prepare for that!”

“But _it is on_ , right?”

Minhyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Seongwoo is just so whipped about Daniel.

“Yeah. Jisung hyung told me Daniel wasn’t that interested but he insisted that this guy Daniel's meeting looks better than you.”

“As expected, the only person who looks better than me is me.” Seongwoo pumped his chest. “So should I wear this or this? Or should I go shopping after you deal with Seonho? I knew I should have bought clothes from that Christmas sale.”

Minhyun allowed his eyes to roll.

 

 

“So, brief me again.” Seongwoo said, putting an arm around Minhyun’s waist as the taller put his on his shoulders. “All I have to do is act funny and very Jaehwan-like then touch you a lot?”

“No, just imagine me as Daniel.” Minhyun said, looking around the restaurant for Seonho. “And, for the love of Jaehwan, stop insulting him!”

“You mean God, not Jaehwan.”

“Well maybe he is my religion! Now stop arguing with me. They’re here.”

Seongwoo turned to the doorway, spotting a tall figure bounce to their table, followed by a smaller man that’s as white as snow.

“Shit.” Minhyun muttered under his breath as they both stood up to welcome the other two. “Why is he here?”

“Hello, Minhyun hyung!” The taller greeted, waving his hand childishly. “And Minhyun hyung’s friend!”

“Boyfriend, actually.” Seongwoo corrected, activating Boyfriend Mode On. He reached out his hand for Seonho to shake. “My name is Ong Seongwoo, not Hong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo.”

Seonho’s friend’s eyes widened at the statement. There was a trace of betrayal in them and Minhyun obviously tried to avoid his gaze.

“Oh, really?” Seonho asked uninterestedly. “I’m Yoo Seonho and this is my hyung’s best friend Jaehwannie hyung.”

Seongwoo’s eyes turned into saucers as he took his turn to glare at Minhyun. The latter distracted them by calling the waiter for the menu.

They sat awkwardly as they waited for their food to be served. Minhyun was twiddling with his fingers as Seonho and Jaehwan kept glaring at him. Seongwoo found distraction when Daniel texted him.

 

                **Daniel**

                Hyung, what did the sea say to the other sea? _12:35_

**Ong**

_12:35_ Sea you later?

                **Daniel**

Wrong. _12:36_

                They didn’t say anything. _12:36_

                They just waved at each other. _12:36_

**Ong**

_12:36_ Thank heavens I’m not dating you.

                **Daniel**

                YAH! HAVE YOU SEEN ME AS A BOYFRIEND? _12:37_

                I’LL BE THE PERFECT ONE, MIND YOU. _12:37_

                **Ong**

 _12:38_ REALLY???

 _12:38_ Why are you single then? :P

                **Daniel**

WATCH ME. I’M GOING ON A DATE THIS SUNDAY. _12:38_

 

Seongwoo snorted, catching everyone’s attention. Minhyun just wrapped an arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder and pulled him closer to whisper in his ears.

“Yah, are you going to keep texting me while you’re on a date with Daniel on Sunday?” A loving smile was plastered on Minhyun’s face, contrary to his statement.

Seongwoo faked a giggle before slapping Minhyun’s lap playfully. He turned to his phone as soon as the others’ eyes weren’t on them.

**Ong**

_12:40_ Oh I am so going to watch that!

 _12:41_ Daniel?

 _12:41_ You’re not legit mad at me, are you?

 _12:42_ Yah. Kang Daniel!!!

 _12:42_ Hey I take back what I said!!! I would definitely date you!!!

 _12:43_ MY LOVELY DANIEL DON’T BE MAD PLEASE.

                **Daniel**

                Yours??? Lovely??? _12:43_

Don’t give me false hope, hyung! _12:43_

**Ong**

_12:44_ We’ll see tomorrow. ;)

 “Food’s here, Seongwoo.” Minhyun nudged him suddenly. Jaehwan and Seonho were still staring daggers into both of them but none of the two minded.

“Oh, my hyung said he will be joining us.” Seonho beamed, showing his phone to Jaehwan who only nodded absentmindedly. “He’s on his way now.”

 _Kang Dongho is on his way here now?_ Seongwoo’s brain panicked. Everyone at their school knows Kang Dongho as the buff man with thighs that could crush skulls. Despite his high pitched laugh that contrasts the rest of his physique, the man emanates a certain gangster feel whenever he’s around.

_I am so dead._

“So, Seonho-ssi,” Seongwoo tried to ease the bubbling tension in his chest. “Minhyun says you wanted to meet me?”

_Yeah, why did I agree on playing with Dongho's brother again?_

“Yeah.” Seonho glared back at him. “When and where did you first meet Minhyunnie hyung?”

_That's the first time I met Dongho too!_

“At the university, of course. First day of school and we sat beside each other during the orientation. We clicked it off immediately.”

_And today will probably be the last._

“Then I know him longer than you do. What do you like about my Minhyunnie hyung?”

_What a cheesy question._

Seongwoo turned to look at Minhyun lovingly before replying to the childish question.

_But' I'm already gonna die so why not indulge Minhyun a bit?_

“His laugh, of course.” He noted, taking Minhyun’s hand in his and raising them for the other two to see. “There are only two people in the world that can make him laugh and I am one of them.”

_Kim Jaehwan, take care of my best friend._

“Who’s the other one?” Jaehwan interjected.

“It’s–”

Seongwoo’s pause wasn’t because Minhyun stepped on his good shoe or because Seonho was peering at him like Seongwoo is his prey or because Dongho is distracting his thoughts. He froze because of the figure that just entered the restaurant’s double doors.

“Seonho-yah! Jaehwannie!”

_Kang Dongho, please save me._

 “Yah, why did you invite him?!” Jaehwan whispered angrily to Seonho before throwing a panicked look towards Seongwoo.

 _Kang Daniel_ skipped his way to their table.

Seongwoo never thought he would wish Dongho showed up and killed him instead. He bowed his head as if that would be enough to hide him from the other Kang.

“Yah, Minhyun hyung! You never told me you have a boyfrie– oh. Hello.”

 _That’s it_ , Seongwoo thought. _He saw me and he’s never going to talk to me again. Dongho will really kill me for playing with his brothers._

“Daniel hyung, sit here!” Seonho bounced, clearly unaware of the tension between Daniel and Seongwoo.

“Uhm… no, thanks, Seonho-yah.” Daniel stuttered. “D-Dongho hyung just asked me to… ch-check up on you. S-Since you’re with M-Minhyun hyung, I-I’m guessing you should be o-okay. I’ll… uhm… I have to go.”

With that, he rushed out of the restaurant. Seongwoo’s head shot up as the double doors slammed shut and before he knew it, he was running after the younger. He rushed past the waiters as Minhyun’s calls resounded throughout the restaurant.

“Daniel!” He yelled, spotting the other standing at the nearby bus stop. “Daniel, hear me out please.”

Seongwoo was too slow, unfortunately. The bus arrived and took away his Daniel before he could hold on to him.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you even [twitter](https://twitter.com/ajgot7_jae)  
> might start social media au so watch out (: (:


End file.
